


Sam knows Dean better than anyone

by jealoussam (swsquadleadr327)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, POV Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:15:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swsquadleadr327/pseuds/jealoussam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam knows something is going on with Dean and Castiel because he knows Dean better than anyone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam knows Dean better than anyone

Sometimes Sam hated how well he knew his brother. He knew Dean so well that he almost didn’t need to see Cas enter the room with his hair sticking up in so many directions he might have just been out in a wind tunnel. He didn’t even need to see the way Dean would go to bed every night and leave Castiel who would stay up for another five more minutes under the pretense of finishing a tv show with Sam, only to scurry off the second it ended. 

Sam definitely didn’t need to see the little smile that Castiel would give to Dean when he would join him in the kitchen of the bunker and pretend to check what Dean was making for breakfast. Or the way Dean would shift his chair closer to Cas’ when they were doing research together, close enough for their knees to be touching under the table. Sam didn’t need to see the way Dean would dart off on his own when they were at the store, a box of condoms shoved at the bottom of his cart where he thought Sam couldn’t see. Sam just knew.

Sam knew his big brother better than anyone. Sometimes even better than Dean himself did. That was why Sam didn’t need to see any of that to know his stupid brother was in love with Castiel. He’d known from the way Dean had carefully folded up the dirty, wet trenchcoat and tucked it in the trunk of the cars they had to change on a frequent non-scheduled schedule. Sam had even suspected from when they worried that Castiel was working with Crowley, and the way Dean had adamantly defended the angel. But he had known once he saw the look of hurt on Dean’s face when Castiel admitted he was indeed working with the demon.

All of that was why when Sam overheard a muttered, “Love you, Cas,” as Dean stitched up Castiel’s wound from their latest hunt he just smiled to himself because he’d known all along. Probably even before Dean had realized it. Those times Sam was proud of just how well he knew his brother.


End file.
